The Spectacular Spider-hog
by sonicboom444
Summary: what will happen if sonic the hedgehog is adventuring around the world and reaches Spider-man's city . Will they work together or will they clash in an epic duel ? Find out on The Spectacular Spider-hog . My first fan fic I hope you like it .
1. The Blue Blur

The spectacular spider-hog

chap 1 : the blue blur

In new york city everyone was doing their usual busyness . Nothing was odd , just a normal city , that was until ... ''AAAAAAAAH'' came a woman's scream . A giant over-grown lizard was destroying the city . It was about to attack a lady when suddenly a big web got stuck on it's back and it got thrown away . ''You alright '' said a man who was wearing a red and blue suit . it had a spider drawn on his shirts back and front . ''Spider-man'' said the lady . Spider-man jumped off the building and went straight towards the giant lizard . He said '' hey doc have you tried meditating it's good for you.'' . The lizard growled at him . Spider-man tried to attack him but the lizard dodged the attack and caught hold of his foot and throwed him away . '' Ahhhhhhhhh'' he shouted as he crashed into a nearby car . The lizard escaped into the suer system . Police cars started coming and spider-man fled . Spider-man reached a small house and went inside the window . He quickly changed and climed down the window . He was about to go through the front door when his spidey senses started tingling . He looked around but saw nothing but a blue blur . He wanted to see what it is but his watch started to beep . ''Uh Oh I'm late for my cerfue . He saw a not . It said ''Dear peter . I have gone out for bingo night you know where the key is , Aunt May P.S there's food in the fridge in case your hungry . peter went to bed wondering what that blue blur was and went to sleep .


	2. The Bugle

The spectacular spider-hog

chap 2: The bugle

"PARKER ! " shouted Jay Jhona Jameson . Peter works for the daily bugle (the newspaper) and gives pictures of spider-man to his boss . But today his luck ran out

Flashback

Spider-man said ''Hey Doc have you tried meditating , its good for you '' . The lizard growled at him . Spider-man tried to attack him but the lizard dodged the attack and caught hold of his foot and throwed him away . '' Ahhhhhhhhh'' he shouted as he crashed into a nearby car . and that was when he broke his camera .

End of Flashback

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE , how could you not bring photos of spider-man ." Jameson growled . "I'm sorry sir that lizard that came yesterday broke my camera ." Peter said . ''I don't care what happened . photos of spider-man teaming up with the lizard is just what I needed it was a great chance that you wasted." Suddenly a blue blur came out of no where and stood near the window . "sheesh cool it he said he's sorry." It said . Suddenly screams and shouts and sounds of destruction came from the city . "Well , gotta juice ." The blue blur ran out faster than any one could even blink . Peter and Jameson looked outside and saw electro wreaking havoc in the city . " Peter Electro is here and that means that his partner spider-man will also be there so I want you to go down there immediately and take photos ." Said Jameson . "Yes Sir ." said peter before he ran off .


	3. Sonic The Hedgehog

The Spectacular Spider-hog

Chap 03 : Sonic the Hedgehog

Electro was wreaking havoc in the city . "So what's the deal Electro ." Electro said " The deal is that I destroy you and rule the world HAHAHAHA. Spider-man said " You sure about that because you could serve as the world biggest living battery ." Electro shot blasts of electricity but spider-man dodged them all . Electro shot a bolt of electricity above spider-man . "Really Electro such a bad aim ." said spidey . "Are you sure about that !" said Electro before the building fell on spider-man . "MWAHAHAHAHA . I killed him , I killed spider-man . MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Are you sure about that cause he looks pretty alive to me ." said a big hedgehog which had had blue fur and peach arms,cheeks and belly . he had red and white shoes with two emerald green eyes and spikes at the back of his head . Spider-man asked him who are you? ". The hedgehog gave him a smirk and started walking towards Electro. Electro said "I don't care what you are but I will destroy you." He started attacking the hedgehog with electric blasts but the hedgehog dodged them all. "Stand still you rat." and that was what made it mad and in a blink of an eye Electro was sent flying. "I'm a hedgehog not a rat.". Reporters came and asked him "Sir, who are you sir?" "My name is sonic the hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive" said sonic. "Surely there can be things more faster than you." Said the reporter. "I'll prove it to you." and he took off at the speed of light. Spider-man also went. He reached his home and in his room he saw sonic."what's up"


	4. A new hero's in town

The spectacular Spider-hog

chap 04 : A new hero's in town

"What are you doing here ?" asked peter . "It's a nice place you got here Peter ." said sonic . "How do you know my name ?" asked Peter puzzled . "I read the note your Aunt left you Spider-man ." said sonic . "Spider-man ? I have no idea what your talking about " said Peter sarcastically . "Oh please don't trie to lie while your wearing your suit " said sonic . " Oh this , uhh this is just a suit I got for uhh Halloween " said Peter . " Then why are you covered with burn marks and why is your suit in real bad shape and why is your cupboard filled with Spider-man suits ?" said Sonic . "Well ,umm . Because uhh ?" said Peter trying to hide his identity . "Don't worry your secret is safe with me ." said sonic . Peter asked "Really ?" . "Sure" said sonic . "So in that apartment called the daily something that guy who was yelling at you was your boss ?" . "It's called the Daile Bugle and yes he is my boss ." "And he's a hot head , right ." said sonic . "Yeah so tell me where have you come from ?" asked Peter . "Well your not gonna believe this but I'm from a distant planet that once used to be one with earth called Mobius ." explained sonic "And from there I'm not the only one who came here all the people of Mobius did ." told sonic . "I've never heard of a planet in the solar system called Mobius ?" said Peter . "That's cause it's not in your solar system it's in another far away galaxy with a solar system of it's own ." explained sonic . "so how did you come here from such a far place ." asked Peter . "Well I'll tell you ." said sonic as he began explaining .


	5. Sonic's Story

_**The spectacular**_

_**Spider-hog**_

_**chap 05: sonic's story**_

Sonic explained his story to Peter parker a.k.a Spider-man. "Your not gonna believe this but I've been to earth before 5 years ago except that where I come from a month in my planet is equal to a year on Earth" said sonic. "So that means on your planet that was 5 years but on Earth that was 5 decades right? said Peter. "Right, so anyway I was there crashing through my arch-enemy Eggman's (a large man who's body is shaped like an egg)base and my best friend Tails(a yellow fox with two twin tails) and Amy( a pink hedgehog girl who carries a hammer and has a crush on sonic ) were following me on the x-tornado a two seat jet with incredible speed which my friend tails made. They would have gotten crushed by a boulder unless my friend knuckles ( A red echidna with incredible strength but lack of smartness and doesn't like to think things through and has seriouse anger issues ) hadn't shown up to smash that boulder with his bare fists. When I reached Eggman he had 6 of the chaos emeralds." said sonic. " What are chaos emeralds? asked spider-man."They are powerful rock which can be used to do many things for good and evil but when all seven chaos emeralds are brought together it results in an event called chaos control which sends all the beings of one planet to into another world possibly even another dimension!" explained sonic. "Now where was I oh yeah when I reached Eggman he had 6 chaos emeralds and I had the seventh and that was when chaos control occured sending me and my friends to Earth. When I reached Earth I met this kid named **Christopher Thorndyke (Say thorn-di-k)** He let me stay in his house and soon I was united with all of my friends. And you could say with my enemy as well." Sonic explained all his adventures about how he faced shadow,stopped finalhazard, met cosmo, defeated dark oak. The only thing he did not explain was the incident with black narciccus an enemy of sonic because of whom sonic got enraged and transformed into dark sonic an evil version of super sonic which he was afraid if gone loose would destroy everyone he loved. "Wow that's amazing "said Spider-man amazed "but you haven't told me what uses the chaos emeralds are for?" "Oh yeah well you see when all the chaos emeralds are united with someone and the person is willing to harness it's power it transform's them into there super form which makes them incredibly stronger,faster and gives the ability to fly. They can also use chaos control whenever they like to teleport anywhere and use the chaos energy in attacks. It can also be used to power up machines as well. But if the user is not a machine the effects are temporary and causes the user a great deal of energy and if the machine is not strong enough instead of powering up it will blow up into bits. My rival shadow has a special connection to these chaos emeralds so he can use chaos control with only 1 emerald. I have a connection with the master emerald a giant green chaos emerald which is stronger than all emeralds combined but even though I have a connection to it even I can't use it's energy without blowing up into bits no one can well, at least not yet. " finished sonic. "Wow , well I'm gonna go to bed now I'm really tired." said Peter. "Ok goodnight meet you tomorrow."said sonic as he took off.

Meanwhile somewhere else 3 shadows were looking at the news of Spider-man and sonic the hedgehog . "Well guys we've found our lead." said the middle shadow


	6. Web of Spider-Man

_**The Spectacular**_

_**Spider-hog**_

_**chap 06 : Spiderman's web**_

The next day Peter woke up got dressed and went downstairs to find Aunt May talking with sonic.

"Oh no." thought Peter

Aunt May stopped talking and turned to Peter.

"Why hello Peter, did you have a good sleep?"

Peter gave a worried smile and turned to Sonic. Sonic gave him a wink.

"I was just talking with Sonic." Aunt May said.

"Your friend is very fast for a hedgehog don't you agree Spider-man?" Aunt may said

"Spider-man?" said Peter worried "What do you mean?"

"Oh please don't lie I'm your Aunt I should know that much." said Aunt may

"Did sonic tell you?" asked Peter.

"No I knew all along it was so obviouse."

"Hey Peter I told you and your Aunt my story how about you tell us yours."said Sonic

"All right , It started like this :

_**Flashback**_

Peter parker was with his friend Gwen Stacy (A girl with blonde hair and a pair of glasses) at the oscorp building. Their class was having a field trip to the oscorp building a tall skyscraper wherte machines are build. It is also the home of his best friend Harry Osborn a skinny teenager with red hair and is the son of the owner of the company Norman Osborn. Peter's friend Gwen Stacy asked to have him capture a picture of Harry and Gwen and that was when a radioactive Spider bit him on the hand and that was how he got spider power which gives him ability to to shoot webs out of his wrists, have spidey senses which is like an alarm clock when danger comes, Spidey reflexes which makes his speed and agility increase. And from that day on he became he spectacular Spider-man

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's how you got Spider-powers" Said Sonic "Ans then you fought against alot of enemies like Electro"

"Yeah" Said Peter

"So does anyone else knows you are Spider-man,Peter?" Asked Aunt May.

"Nope" said peter

Suddenly a news report came from the TV.

"Attention everybody The Rhino is attacking the city everybody please evacuate the area immediately."

"Well I better go,You coming Sonic?" said peter

Sonic gave him a thmbs up

"Stay safe you two." Aunt May said as the two heroes rushed off.


	7. Rhino's Rampage

_**The Spectacular**_

_**Spider-hog**_

_**Chap 07: Rhino Rampage**_

The Rhino a man who has a giant body of a rhino and incredible strength was causing mayhem in the city

Spiderman and sonic rushed to the scene.

"Spiderman. I'll destroy you" said the Rhino

"So who is this guy? Another enemies of hour's." Asked sonic

"His name's Rhino. He's a mutated dumb guy with anger issues." Explained Spider-Man.

"Who's this rat. With you spider-man? " asked Rhino.

"How many times am I gonna say this: I'm not a rat ! "said sonic as he gave Rhino a swift kick on the face.

"I'm a hedgehog. " said sonic

"Didn't feel a thing." Said Rhino as he stood up

Sonic rushed towards him and giving him a barrage of attacks very quickly.

"Your no match for me. " Said Rhino as he held sonic by the leg and smash him into the ground.

Luckily spider-man came just in time To save sonic by kicking Rhino in the back but unfortunately Rhino Caught him too.

He was about to smash them into the ground when suddenly someone punches Rhino in the face which sends him hurtling towards a building.

"Knuckles ,Amy ,Tails." Said Sonic in amazement.

"Huh what " said Rhino as he tried to get up.

"Hey sonic "said a red echidna who punched the Rhino.

"I'll smash all of you."Said Rhino getting ready to charge.

"Time to fight" said Spider-man as they got up.

The Rhino charged at them and everyone moved out of the way except for sonic.

"Spider-man web his eyes."Said Sonic

Spider-man blinded the Rhino with webs but he did not stop charging.

Sonic jumped onto the blinded Rhino's head and got hold of his horn and controlled his movement.

Sonic drove the Rhino to a construction site where a pile of cement . Sonic jumped off right in time and the Rhino was stuck in cement.

"Well that's the end of that "said Sonic

"Sonic, where have you been . We've been looking everywhere." Said a yellow twin tailed fox.

"Tails, long time no see." Sonic said.

"SONIC, I missed you so much. You always run off on our dates." Said a pink hedgehog with a red skirt.

"sorry to interupt but why don't we have drinking at my house." Said Spider-man.

"Who's this sonic? " asked Knuckles

I'll tell you 's go " said Sonic and they all followed him .


	8. Retrieve the X-Tornado

_**The Spectacular**_

_**Spider-hog**_

_**Chap 08 : Retrieve the X-Tornado**_

After defeating The Rhino Sonic and co. return to Peter Parker's house.

"Hold on guys. It would look weird if all of you would come in by the front door right." Said Spider-man.

"Yeah I guess it would." Said Tails.

"Let's use the back window." Said Sonic.

They went in by the back window.

"Where have you been and I see you brought some friends." Said Aunt May.

"I'm gonna go change." Said spider-man

"Guy's this is Peter Parker's house who is more commonly known as the Spectacular Spider-man." Said Sonic

"Spider-man?" said Tails

"I'll tell you." said sonic as he began explaining Spidey's story.

When the story was finished Peter came after taking a shower.

"You guys should go and take a bath." Said Spider-man

"We don't need to bath before coming to your city we already took a bath by a waterfall. I'm not so sure about Sonic." Said Tails.

Sonic said "I guess I haven't bathed since 2 days".

After sonic came back.

"So guys what's up." Said sonic

"Well I need your guys help. When we reached Earth the X-Tornado was damaged badly so I need your help to retrieve it." Said Tails

"No problem." said Spiderman

Just then the news said that shocker was attacking the city.

"Sonic, you and Tails go get the X-Tornado. Me and Knuckles will take care of shocker." Said Spider-man.

"Alright good luck" said Sonic

"You too." Said Spider-man as they all took off.

"I'll stay here and cook up a delicious meal with Aunt May." said Amy.


	9. Eggman meeting

_**The Spectacular**_

_**Spider-hog**_

_**Chap 9 : Eggman meeting**_

"Alright let's find the X-tornado." Said Sonic

"Yeah, then we'll repair it." Said Tails.

But when they reached there they saw 3 familiar faces.

"This plane seems like the one sonic's yellow friend flies." Said a bald man whose body was shaped like an egg and was wearing a red shirt with yellow buttons and 3 white stripes.

"With this type of technology we will be invincible." said the man.

With him were 2 robots : a big yellow robot and a smaller fat grey robot .

"Eggman I was wondering where you were." Said Sonic.

"Grrr Sonic I should have known you had come." Said Eggman.

"Hey don't forget about us." Said the tall yellow robot "I'm Decoe."

"And I'm Bocoe" said the smaller grey robot.

"Give us back the X-Tornado." Said Tails

"Never, unless." said Eggman

"Unless what." Said Sonic

"Unless you surrender and work for me as my slaves." Eggman said

"Forget it." Sonic said

"Fine then I'll dispose of you then take it." Eggman said as he got into the egg drill: a car which was made out of metal and had a big drill on it.

"This old thing. I trashed when I was like 8." Sonic said.

"It has some new upgrades added to it like it can dig underground, it can shoot drill missiles, and move faster than before." Said Eggman.

"Tails, aim for its head that's its weakness." Sonic said.

They attacked it head but were sent flying.

"Oops, did I forget to tell that it also has an invisible forcefield." Said eggman.

Sonic was about to fall into a river but grabbed hold of a branch but the branch was about to break

"Sonic" said Tails

Tails spun his two tails so fast he started to float and he went to catch sonic

The branch broke

"AHHHHH" sonic yelled

Tails got hold of his hand and saved him

"Thanks buddy" said sonic

"Don't mention it. Listen I have a plan but I need you to distract eggman while I load the rockets and" said Tails

"No need to tell me the rest I got it" said sonic

"Okay then go" said tails

"Hey egghead, don't bother trying to catch me in that hunk of junk" mocked sonic

"Hey that's no way to talk to the docter" said decoe

"Yeah we'll show you" said bocoe

Eggman followed sonic while tails fixed the rockets

"I'll crush you you puny hedgehog" said eggman

Just then two rockets attacked the egg drill

"Now sonic" said tail as he threw a ring towards sonic

"Alright" said sonic as he grabbed the ring and spindashed toward's Eggman's machine and destroyed it.

"I'll get you for this Sonic" said Eggman as he flew away

"And that's what happened" said sonic

They were on a table with a lot of delicious food

Just as sonic was about to take a bite spidey and knuckles came in covered in scorch marks

"What happened to you guys" asked Tails

"We'll tell you ok" said spidey


	10. A Shocking Encounter

The Spectacular Spider-hog

Chap 10: A shocking encounter

Spidey and knuckles were going towards shocker.

Knuckles said "Say what can this shocker do?"

Spiderman said "Well he can shoot powerful shockwaves from his suit and well that's just about it."

"Really, well doesn't seem so tough" said Knuckles

"Don't underestimate him, he's tough." Said spidey

When they got there they saw a guy in a yellow and red suit getting out of the bank with two sacks filled with money

He said "Ah a good old heist for old times sake."

"Shocker." Said spidey

"That's shocker? Don't make me laugh. You call him tough." Said knuckles

"Spiderman. And friend?" said shocker

"FRIEND! Of all the insults. MY NAME IS KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA." He said as he attacked him

Shocker used his suit's power and sent knuckles flying and crashing into a building.

"I'm okay" said knuckles

"Your turn web head" said shocker

"Say shocker where are your 2 pals?" said spidey

"Well we had a breakup" said shocker

"WELL YOUR GONNA WISH THEY WERE WITH YOU. YOU PUNK!" roared knuckles

Knuckles somehow made the rocks come out of the ground and hit shocker

Shocker used his powers to destroy the rocks

"That all ya got." Said shocker

"Hey knuckles I have a plan." Said spidey

"What is it" asked knuckles

"His suit can't focus on two targets so how about we" knuckles stopped him

"I've got the rest of the plan ok" said knuckles

Knuckles hurled some rocks at shocker but shocker broke them with his powers

Just then spidey attacked him from behind moving shockers attention to him then knuckles attacked from behind

They both did this until his suit started to break. Then they gave a smashing punch together destroying his suit

"He's all yours" said spidey as he gave shocker to the cops

"your gonna pay for this web head and knuckle head" said shocker

"What your not angry he called you knuckle head?" said spidey

"Nah, sonic keeps calling me that so I've grown weary to it" said knuckles

"Well let's get back home before the reporters get here" said spidey as they went off

"and that's what happened said peter. Plus I got some shots for the daily bugle"

"Alright let's eat and get to bed everybody" said aunt may

They all did as instructed and went to bed


	11. Lizard's Lunch

The Spectacular Spider-hog

**Chap 11:Lizard's lunch**

"**Peter wake up!" said aunt may**

"**Huh. Wha" said peter **

"**Peter the lizard is wreaking havoc in the city and your sleeping." Said aunt may**

"**The lizard. Where are sonic and the others" said peter**

"**They already left" said aunt may**

"**Oh no" said Peter "Dr. Conners is in trouble"**

"**Whats Dr. Conners got to do with this" asked aunt may**

"**He's the lizard " said peter as he changed and left**

"**Be careful peter" said aunt may**

**Mean while downtown**

"**let me go" said sonic**

**The lizard growled at him and threw him and knuckles at tails**

"**how dare you do that to my sonic" said amy as she charged with her hammer**

**The lizard caught the hammer with his hand and caught amy with his tail **

"**HELP" she shouted**

**A web flew at the lizards face and blinded him and amy escaped**

"**Guys I have a plan. Sonic there's a laboratory on the east side of the city. You'll find a test tube filled with a yellow liquid with the label mutation antidote" said spidey**

"**Got it" said sonic as ran off**

"**We need to make sure the lizard doesn't escape and doesn't causes too much damage but we shouldn't hurt him too much. Got it" said spidey**

**They distracted him until sonic came**

**Sonic reached the lab**

"**Where is it Where is it" searched sonic**

"**I reckon you are looking for this" said a man in a lab coat holding the antidote**

" **Yeah thanks" he took the antidote and took off**

**Meanwhile**

**The lizard had caught the mobians in his arms and legs. Spidey attempted to web his eyes againbut the lizard brought tails and knuckles in front so they got stuck in the web. Spidey tried to web him again but ended up getting amy stuck as well.**

**The lizard threw them away and slashed spidey with his claws giving him a big cut on the chest **

"**AHHH" he yelled in pain**

**The lizard was about to smash a bus on spidey then sonic saw what was gonna happen so he ran faster but before he could make it he got crushed **

"**NO" said sonic as he attacked with a spindash and knocked the lizard away**

"**It cant be. Come on spidey." Said sonic worried**

"**I'm alright sonic" said spidey**

**Sonic saw him on a car with a black and red hedgehog who resembled sonic**

"**Shadow" he said**

"**Have you got the antidote" asked spidey**

"**Yeah I got it" said sonic**

"**We're free from the web. It's pretty hard" said knuckles**

"**Alright then amy sonic lure him into the fountain then I'll trap him with my web then knuckles you'll open his mouth and tails you make him drink the antidote" said spidey**

**They did as instructed. Sonic and amy lured him into the fountain. Spidey used his web as a rope and tied him into it. Knuckles forced him to open his mouth and tails poured the antidote**

**They all got back and saw what happened**

"**It's working isn't it" asked knuckles**

"**No, it's the exact opposite he isn't getting cured he's mutating even further" said spidey**

**The new lizard charged at them and knocked them away and escaped into the sewage**

"**Sonic did you bring the wrong syrum?" asked spidey**

"**Yeah. I couldn't find it but then a man in a lab coat gave this to me" said sonic**

"**Lets go for a visit" said spidey**

**The entered the lab but no one was there**

"**Where is he" said knuckles**

"**This place is deserted. My scanners aren't picking up any life signals in this building" said tails**

"**Ok lets go back home" said spidey**

**And they did**

**Meanwhile in a lab in an unknown place**

"**You succeeded in your mission Dr. warren" said a shady figure**

"**Thank you docter" said Dr. aaron warren**

"**Everything is going as planned and soon this world will come into its darkest days MWAHAHAHA" said the figure**


	12. The enemy of my enemy's ally

The Spectacular

Spiderhog

Chap 12: the enemy of my enemy's ally

"PARKER! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted j.j.j

"yeah boss" said peter as he walked in.

"How could you miss an oppurtunity like the one you had yesterday when spiderman had powered up the lizard. if we had that picture everyone would see what a menace spiderman really is. I'm so angry I could fire you right now. Get out of my office NOW!" yelled j.j.j as peter left.

meanwhile peter was getting yelled at sonic was secretly watching throught the window.

Meanwhile in the forest near the city decoe and bocoe were pushing eggmans egg mobile

"Hurry up you slackers. If i had known chaos control was gonna happen i would have packed my mini-lab."said eggman.

"Still..." he thought " why would sonic or his friends use chaos control. They wouldn't have done it without a reason. It can't be that they wanted to meet that chris kid. They would know that by now he'd be 90 years old because of the space time rift."

"Boy if i had my lab nnow i would destroy them at once and their new friend. What was his name again." eggman tried to recall it

"by any chance you don't happen to be talking about spiderman" said a shady figure

"Yes. And who might you be" said eggman

"Let's just say I'm your fan. Come to my lair and i'll supply all you need to destroy your enemies." he said

eggman followed him to the edge of a river where the shady figure took a stone and was able to open it. it had a button inside

He pressed the button and put the stone back in its place. An opening came in the river and a staircase was there.

They went in there and saw a gigantic lair where there were all sorts of machines and weapons

"Impressive" said eggman " But who are you?"

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself I am doctor Otto Octavius and you are the ingenius Dr. robotnik" he said

"How do you know about me?" eggman asked

"Well I'm not sure if you can recall it but 60 years ago you had came to planet earth but in your planets time it must 5 years only am i correct."doc ock said" I did a little research about you and your planet in the thorndyke manor and I found out about how you came here so I decided to bring you back and I succeeded in bringing you back."

" but how I know you can make a portal to our world to bring everyone on the planet you require the use of chaos control which can only be done with the use of chaos emeralds which aren't found on earth." eggman said

"Exactly I did make a portal and I went through it. You see my original plan was to help you destroy sonic and his friends and in return you come to earth to help me defeat spiderman. But then I thought that that would require alot of energy so I decided i would go to your planet, steal the chaos emeralds and use chaos control to bring you here then we could destroy Spiderman and sonic together to save preciouse time and energy."

"That is an ingeniuse plan. But where did you get the energy to make a portal to our dimension?" eggman asked

"I have my resources" he said

"Perfect. Together we will destroy our enemies" said eggman

And then they both laughed menacingly


	13. Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds

The Spectacular Spider-hog

**Chap 12: Hunt for the chaos emeralds**

"Hey guys. My emerald detector found a few chaos emeralds" said tails

"When did you build that?" said peter

"Yesterday night" said tails

"So you didn't sleep" said peter

"Never mind that where is it?" asked sonic

"At the jewelry store" said tails

" Well the owner was saying he had a new jewel with its own light" said peter

"Come on lets go get it" said sonic as they took off

When they got there they saw a robbery was in progress

"Hey stop right there "said knuckles

"I see you guys got here too. Oh well I thought I could get away but I guess I'll have to get you off my tail first' said the thief

"Well well well if it isn't Rouge the Bat" said sonic

"And now I make my escape" said rouge

They chased her until they got to a dead end

"Ha no way out huh" said spidey

"You can't trap rouge the bat" said rouge

She flew right over the building

"Your not getting away" said spidey as he started running to the top of the building

"Hey wait for me" said tails as he flew off

"I'll go to the other side for a surprise" said sonic

"What am I supposed to do?" Said knuckles

While tails and spidey were chasing rouge on the building. Spidey shot some webs to catch her but rouge dodged them all

"You better work on your aim pyjama-man" said rouge

"I wasn't aiming for you" said spiderman

Rouge turned around and saw spidey's web hit tail's twin tails. Tails spun his tails and rouge got stuck in the web

Sonic: Now give us the emerald

but just when they weren't looking someone else snatched the emerald and broke spidey's web and rouge escaped

Sonic: Whoa! who was that?

Spidey: Black cat

Ok so just so you know I'm making a new series of sonic and spiderman. The name is 'the ultimate blue'.

I will continue this series too


End file.
